Vault 11: A New Spartan Era
by Mister Bombastic
Summary: Vault 11 is home to a unique experiment set by Vault-Tec, a possible answer to see if the ideas of the past can survive in such a cruel world. Oneshot.


In the wake of the ever-spreading nuclear Cold War, Vault-Tec had a perfect opportunity for experimenting on the inhabitants of the United States. They built vast, underground labyrinths called Vaults to protect the people from the hellish radiation-filled death that came to soon encompass the eating.

These however weren't always for the safety of the people who lived in them. They performed sickening and immoral tests on them, like human lab rats. They ranged from leaving a single man alone full of puppets, to mutating them into horrible monsters.

Some vaults lives normally, other lived in a societal changed from modern times. One of these societal changes took place in a Vault located in the northwest coast, in the heart of Oregon. This is Vault 11, it's design; to be a mimic of the great ancient society of the Spartans.

It started off with the inhabitants learning a extended history of the Spartans, all its available literature and entertainment written around the warrior society, constantly reminded of their once great mightiness.

Once they began to procreate once more, they made sure they raised their children in such matters as the mighty Spartans. They had the strongest and wisest inspect the children, seeing if they were weak or deformed. Out of almost seventy babies, only two had been left outside in the radioactive wasteland due to their unfortunate predisposition. As per tradition, the remaining babies were raised with tough love. They were bathed in purified wine, left alone when crying, and were raised in the dark.

Boys and girls were usually separated, but there were always exceptions. Women who were raised to be warriors were taken in to a remote barrack in the same closed off wing, trained by a harsh male instructor who treated them no different than the men. As for cases of possible pederasty, it wasn't encourage. The vault considered it a rather more "barbaric" trait left for the olden times.

The real training began at their age of seven, when they were separated from their families at a entire other wing of the vault closed off until they turned of age. They raised them into a harsh life of combat, studying of arts, and warfare. Much more spacious than the living area of the Vault, the warriors-to-be trainer in hand to hand combat, modern military techniques, shooting, and survivalism.

To retain the tradition of the greats, they let out the trainees into the Wasteland with a blue cloak, a knife, and a single loaded rusty pistol. They had a week to scavenge and live off the land, and then return immediately to the vault. Most trainees often did, coming back stronger and scarred from battles and fights. Those who didn't were assumed dead, for why wouldn't they return home when that's all they known?

When they finished their training, they chose a suitable wife or husband, to raise the next generation of warriors.

In 2252, the Vault had lost its ability to carry on. Without a class of slaves and crafters to do their work beyond warfare, they had to expand. The newly formed people's stayed near their vault's entrance, setting up a crude settlement in its wake. From there, they began to truly expand.

They began to raid other nearby forts and settlements, taking whatever plunder they could. Including slaves.

This new class of slaves did the rest of the menial work. They raised crops and animals for their masters, and in turn, the Vault 11 inhabitants treated them cruelly.

In the end, they were slowly being outnumbered by the Slavs class until an initial attack from a raider gang caused their downfall. They fought for all their might, but they were quickly overthrown and killed. And so was the tale of Vault 11, a lost cog of a greater machine.

* * *

 **A/N: a spur of the moment idea I had while watching a video about Vault 75 on YouTube, and I was like "wow, that would make a really cool story!" But as I continued writing I didn't really feel the flow come naturally. However it has intrigued me to maybe start a Fallout story, who knows…**

 **Btw, Vault 75 is a Vault where children were forced to become super soldiers, and then their genes were literally ripped away to create super soldiers and such. It reminded me much of spartan culture. Interesting lore...**

 **Tell me what you thought of the story.**

 **-Mister Bombastic**


End file.
